Lipstick and Scarves
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Rachel has an 'End of Summer' party and things go a little dirty when alcohol is involved and Santana suggests a game to play
1. Rainbows, Scarves and Sexy Times

Lipstick and Scarves

**Summary:** Rachel has an 'End of Summer' party and things go a little dirty when alcohol is involved and Santana suggests a game to play

**Rated:** M (for a reason)

**sigh…. Still not Ryan Murphy…

A/N: Ok, I know I said that I am not going to write any fan fiction this month because I have so much homework but…. I don't like homework, and it doesn't like me. So I decided to write this because it has been in my head for a while now. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews my work! It means the world to me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the last week of August, so Rachel decided to throw an 'End of Summer' party. She invited the whole Glee club and Blaine of course. By 9 o'clock that night, the party was in full swing and everyone was intoxicated, even Kurt.<p>

Santana made everyone sit in a circle, announcing that they were going to play a game.

"It's called Rainbow," she said. Brittany nodded but everyone else gave her a weird look.

Santana pulled out some red lipstick from her purse. "What you do is girls, or Kurt," she glanced over at him, "is put some lipstick on and go off with your man. What you do is go down on him. In about 30 minutes, or however long it takes, you come back and I will judge. Whoever has the most colorful dick wins. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Now I will assign everyone a place in the house. Girls, get in a line and let me apply the lipstick."

As Santana was putting lipstick on the girls, Kurt rose to his feet, ready to get in line. Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Wait Kurt, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked down at his boyfriend. He was tipsy and horny as hell. He nodded and went over to Santana to get some lipstick.

She smirked. "You get Rachel's bedroom."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and they both stumbled up the stairs into Rachel's bedroom. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and tried to kiss him, but Kurt shook his head.

"You'll mess up my lipstick."

Blaine smiled. He kissed down Kurt's neck as Kurt palmed his errection, making him grow harder.

Blaine moaned and closed his eyes, not caring that the whole Glee club could probably hear him.

As Blaine started nibbling on his neck, Kurt unfastened and parted Blaine's jeans. When he got the denim part Blaine's thighs, he dropped to his knees like he had done so many times before. Opening his mouth, Kurt sucked the shaft of Blaine's cock through the cotton.

Blaine's hips bucked and he moaned louder. He could barely wrap his mind around what was happening before Kurt pulled his boxer briefs down to his mid thighs.

After licking the tip of Blaine's cock, earning him a whine from the boy above, Kurt closed his mouth over the head. Blaine gripped Kurt's hair and tried to move his hips forward, but Kurt grabbed them and pinned him against the door.

Slipping down further, Kurt caressed Blaine's cock with his tongue and sucked softly.

Blaine gasped and his clench on Kurt's hair tightened. His stomach muscles contracted and he whimpered. The urge to thrust forward overwhelmed him. It was like trying not to breathe.

Like he was reading his mind, Kurt stopped pressing Blaine's hips against the door and mumbled "Fuck my mouth" around Blaine's cock.

Blaine's hips jerked forward as he felt his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat. He fucked Kurt's mouth until he knew he would cum soon so he pulled out. He looked down at Kurt, whose lipstick was smeared. Kurt cocked his head, trying to figure out who Blaine pulled away.

Blaine panted "Need… to fuck you."

Kurt's eyes widened, but quickly scrambled to his feet and kissed Blaine hard on the lips. Blaine moved them both until they toppled onto the bed. If he was sober and not horny, Kurt would be freaking out that they were going to do it in Rachel's bed but at the moment, he so didn't care.

Blaine slipped out of his jeans and boxer briefs and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed them somewhere across the room. He then attacked Kurt's clothes until he was fully naked under him and tossed his clothes in the same direction as he tossed his.

Kneeling between Kurt's thighs, Blaine caught the back of Kurt's neck and him with the other. He covered Kurt's mouth as he stroked his cock.

Kurt whimpered into his mouth and grabbed Blaine's dick. "Please, fuck me…"

Blaine looked around the room and saw a couple scarves draped over Rachel's bed post. He grabbed the two scarves and Kurt's wrists. He tied them to the headboard in a firm knot, not tight enough to hurt Kurt, but not loose enough so he could escape. He tied the other scarf around Kurt's eyes, so he was blindfolded.

Kurt felt two fingers pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and licked those digits until they were soaked with his spit.

Blaine pressed them in Kurt and crooked his fingers upwards earning a high pitch moan out of Kurt. He added another one and finger fucked Kurt until he was trying to make Blaine's fingers go deeper then he pulled out.

Blaine spit into his hand and was about to pump his cock when he snorted. It was completely red from the lipstick.

Kurt whined. "Blaineeee. Come onnnn."

He quickly covered his cock with his split, even though it was still wet from Kurt's mouth. The head of Blaine's cock pressed against Kurt's hole. After a hesitating moment, he slowly pressed in.

Kurt moaned loudly and tried to make Blaine go in deeper but was restrained by the scarf. It stung a little bit, due to the fact that they had no lube, but it felt really good too.

Blaine pulled back a little and started stroking Kurt's cock. He then thrust all the way in until his balls rested against Kurt's ass. When he drew back again, the pain was completely gone. Blaine angled his hips a little and slammed right into Kurt's prostate.

Kurt wailed as Blaine gripped his hips with both hands and started shoving deep inside him, trying to make him scream again. Kurt pulled at the scarf, trying to release himself but it was no use.

Blaine gripped Kurt's cock again and matched the rhythm of his hips to his hand pumping Kurt's cock.

Kurt's body tensed. He could feel the tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck. He leaned into Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Cum for me, baby."

With a loud cry, Kurt came all over Blaine's chest as well as his own. Watching Kurt cum did it for Blaine as he shot his load deep inside his boyfriend.

Blaine slipped out of Kurt before collapsing beside him. He untied Kurt from the headboard and untied the scarf around his eyes and throw them aside. They laid there, bathing in the presence of each other.

"So," Blaine finally panted out. "I guess we lost, huh?"

Kurt looked at Blaine to see what he was talking about. Blaine jerked his head down towards his crotch and Kurt noticed all the lipstick was gone.

They looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"I love you."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine. He closed his eyes, whispering "I love you too" before sleep overpowered him.

* * *

><p>AN: This is what goes through my mind…. Oh my goodness. I am such a naughty child! So please tell me what you think. There is a fabulous button that can help you with that process. And it's absolutely FREE! Thank you for reading! Love you all! *less than three*


	2. The Listeners at the Door

***I don't own Glee. FML…..

A/N: So anyways, njferrell thought a continuation would be nice so here you go! I wanna thank everyone who reads and reviews all my work, I love you all, etc. (You all know I say this every time I write stuff)

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the empty room with Quinn. They both weren't playing Rainbow, due to the fact that they didn't have anyone to play it with. (Rachel was with Finn, Brittany was with Artie, Mercedes was with Sam, Puck was with Lauren, Mike was with Tina, and Kurt was with Blaine.) In about 10 minutes, however, the room was full of all the Glee couples. All of them except Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Why are you all back so soon?"

The boys all looked down at their feet and mumbled something about how it was all their first time except for Puck, who just smirked and said that Lauren had a talented tongue. Santana shuttered at the mental image.

Quinn looked around the room and noticed that Kurt and Blaine were still gone. Brittany noticed it too.

"Where are my dolphins?" she asked Santana.

Santana shrugged. "Maybe they aren't done yet." The Glee club noticed a sly smirk spread across her face as she climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms and they all followed.

She stopped in fount of a particular room with a gold star on it and leaned in, pressing her ear against the door. She drew back and chuckled. "Wanky…"  
>Puck lightly shoved her out of the way with his shoulder and cracked open the door. He peered inside and whistled. "Damn Hummel…get some."<p>

A couple of the girls, including Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn all pushed Puck and looked inside. They did not expect what they saw.

The first thing they noticed was the scarves tied on Kurt's wrists and one over his eyes like a blindfold. The second thing they noticed was Kurt sucking on Blaine's fingers. He drew his hand back and it disappeared between Kurt's legs. All five of the girls blushed.

Finn, Sam and Artie all tried to peer into the room, to see what was going on. They heard a snort followed by Kurt whining, "Blaineeee. Come onnnn."

All the boys, excluding Finn, knew exactly what was going on and blushed. They had no idea how far Kurt and Blaine had gone in their relationship, but now, hearing the couple and watching them, they knew how far they had gone, and it obviously wasn't their first time.

Santana cracked open the door a little more right as Kurt moaned loudly. Finn, being taller than everyone else, was now able to look into the room and see what was going on. His eyes grew wide at the sight and he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it shut. The girls' whined in protest but the boys shushed them. Now wasn't the time to get caught.

"What are they doing?" Finn practically shouted and the girls shushed him. He couldn't believe what he just saw. His baby brother with that...that... _boy_! His poor virgin mind was now scarred forever.

"Look, just because Hummel's getting some, that doesn't give you the right to get jealous, Frankenteen" Santana snapped at him.

Finn shook his head. He didn't care that Kurt was getting more action than he was. Wait, yes he did! But not for the reason they thought. He knew Burt would not be happy about this. "I gotta stop them."

"NO!"

Finn froze as all the girls yelled at him and blocked the door. All their eyes widened as they looked at the door to see if the couple had heard them. They heard Kurt moaning so they were still oblivious to the whole Glee club listening in on them.

Puck was the first to speak. "I'm actually quite impressed with Princess. And Hobbit for that matter. Who knew they had it in them?"

Santana nodded. "Who knew they were so...kinky?"

Finn glared at her. "What!"

Santana shrugged. "Really Hudson? Kurt is in there, _tied_ to the _bed_ with a _blindfold_. If that isn't kinky, then i don't know what is."

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's my little brother in there!"

Lauren spoke up from the back. "Is it weird that I find this extremely hot?"

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I like it too. They are making cute little dolphin babies in there."

Tina whispered into Quinn's ear. "Is it alright that we are spying on them?"

Quinn shrugged. "What they don't know won't kill them."

Santana sneered. "I actually find it funny how Hummel is getting more action than you are." She smirked at Finn, who was now blushing harder than before.

"Wait until Burt finds out..." Finn mumbled.

"Stop right there Hudson." Puck glared at his friend. "I understand that Princess is your brother and whatever but you can't go off and tell his dad that he is totally gettting fucked by his boyfriend. That ain't cool."

Finn winced at how tactless Puck was.

Santana glared at Finn too. "He's right. If you tell Hummel's dad that he is having kinky sex with his boyfriend, which is soo hot by the way, then i will have no choice to tell your mom just how _you_ lost your v-card."

Finn's eyes widened at what Santana was saying. He nodded, agreeing not to tell anyone what was going on. Brittany opened the door again as they all huddled to the door and watched what the couple was doing.

Kurt gave out a loud cry as he came all over his boyfriend. Santana whispered "wanky" again. Blaine moaned softly as he came inside his boyfriend. They watched as Blaine untied Kurt and they closed the door yet again. The whole Glee club was blushing and they were all horny. All the guys tried to hide their arousal as the girls fidgeted with their clothes.

Rachel finally came to the realization on what was going on.

"Hey! That's my bed they did it in!"

* * *

><p>AN: Bwahaha! Poor Rachel. Personally, I wouldn't mind it if Blaine and Kurt were going at it in my bed. To be honest, this was not easy to write. I don't know why, but the words wouldn't flow as easily. I can write sex scenes! Not...other scenes... So review! (Nice ones please) I hate having single digit reviews. They make me sad. But i love you all! *less than three*


	3. The Truth is Out

***If I owned Glee, Kurt would be walking funny all the time because of the things he and Blaine do in the bedroom, so unless he suddenly can't walk in season three, I don't own Glee.

A/N: Okay. Here's a chapter 3 for you people who wanted it! Grrr… I'm just kidding! I love you all. Unless you don't review… *stares into your soul* So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes fluttered open as the sun poured into the room from the window. Kurt was lying on his side, back pressed against Blaine's chest and both hands curled under his chin. His pale skin glowed in the morning light as his brown hair stuck out in different directions.<p>

Blaine would have loved to lay there and bathe in Kurt's presence but his right arm started cramping. He looked to see why and found out that Kurt was lying on top of it. Trying to free his arm, he wiggled it around slightly so he wouldn't wake up his boyfriend.

Murmuring something as he stirred, Kurt rolled onto his stomach and off of Blaine's arm.

Blaine sighed with relief as he sat up and shook his hand to get the circulation going. He watched Kurt's back rise and fall with every breath he took and Kurt started mumbling into the pillow. Blaine gently shook his boyfriend awake. "Baby, it's time to wake up," he whispered as Kurt groaned.

"Don't…wanna."

Blaine chuckled. "Come on hun, you gotta get up."

Kurt sighed but slowly sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. His head hurt slightly from the alcohol from the night before, but it wasn't too bad. He smiled at Blaine and whispered "morning" before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Blaine smiled back at him. He pressed another light kiss against Kurt's lips and climbed out of bed as Kurt did the same.

They dressed in silence and Kurt started complaining about needing coffee. They both went downstairs and found the whole Glee club already up and dressed, eating at the dining table.

Rachel had appeared to have made pancakes for everyone. Kurt sat down at the table next to Mercedes as Blaine fished a cup out of the cabinet, poured some coffee and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and inhaled the coffee. "Have I told you that I love you?"

Blaine laughed and kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat next to Santana who was giving him a funny look.

They all ate their pancakes in silence. When they finished, Finn helped Rachel put the dishes in the washer and avoided looking at Kurt, who found this a little odd but shrugged off the feeling.

"So," Santana chimed. "I guess we need to decide a winner from last night."

They all looked at her. She was grinning widely which was never a good thing. "I think Hummel and Hobbit should win, don't you all agree?"

The whole Glee club blushed, leaving Blaine and Kurt extremely confused.

Kurt turned to her. "What are you talking about Satan?"

Santana chuckled. "Well since no one will tell you, I guess it leaves me no choice but to inform you that we know what went down in Berry's room last night."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine coughed.

"What do you mean Santana?" Blaine asked in a polite voice though he had a good idea what she was talking about.

Brittany smiled at them as she said "We saw you two make baby dolphins last night. Can I have one?"

Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped as they stared at everyone in the Glee club who were now all suddenly interested in the table top.

"You guys….saw?"

One by one, they nodded. Kurt looked like he was going to pass out and Blaine was blushing deep red.

"If I may," Rachel stepped in. "I don't care what you two do in your free time. I have two gay dads so I know what goes on in the bedroom. However, do _not_ do it in _my_ bed!"

Kurt suddenly remembered that yes, they had sex and yes, it was in Rachel's bed. He felt like he was going to be sick.

The room was filled with an awkward silence until Puck finally decided to speak.

"How long have you two been going at it?"

"Noah!" Kurt glared at Puck who shrugged.

"Just wondering," he mumbled.

Mercedes turned towards Kurt. "He's right white-boy. How long have you guys been having sex and why haven't you told me?"

Kurt winced and looked at Blaine for help. Blaine just shrugged, unable to think of anything.

With a sigh, Kurt told them. "We have been….active for a few months now." Mercedes glared at him. "But I didn't want to tell any of you guys because, well…. it's embarrassing."

A few of the Glee club members nodded, understanding where Kurt was coming from.

Blaine cocked his head and looked at Santana. "How and why did you guys see us?"

Santana smirked. "We were spying on you two and found out that not only are you and Hummel sexually active, but you two are into some kinky stuff. A blindfold? Classy."

Blaine blushed as Kurt buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now," he mumbled.

The mood was lightened as everyone laughed. Kurt lifted his head and looked at Finn. "You…won't tell my dad, right?"

Finn nodded. "I have been sworn to secrecy."

Kurt glanced at Santana who just shrugged.

It was later decided that surprisingly, Tina and Mike had won the game of Rainbow, though Santana mumbled something about how if they had seen Blaine's, most likely he would have won.

They all helped Rachel clean up her house and decided to all head home before her dads got back.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and Puck yelled "Get some, Princess" as they left.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine walked him to his car. He had some crazy friends. Looking back, he saw all of them talking and laughing at Rachel's doorstep. He glanced at Blaine, who was smiling softly. Kurt sighed. Yep, he sure knew some weird people but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it just me, or is this ending so darn cute? Anyways, there you go! A chapter 3 for all of you who wanted one. (You are now expected to review since I granted your wish….) Thank you sooooo much for reading guys! It means the world to me knowing people love my work and actually _care_ about me! *sniff* I love you guys so much! *less than three*


End file.
